Bella's Terrible Week
by futureauthor62
Summary: Bella is having the worst week of her life, and the Cullen clan has to band together to get her through it. But, how bad are things for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

_So, this is my first story, I hope you all like it as I post more and more. This is the prologue. The stuff that happened before my story begins, but is still sort of important for the story. Please review and let me know what you think. _

**Bella's Terrible Week**

**Prologue**

Sixteen year old Bella was sitting in the living room finishing her dinner, and watching the game with her father on the small flat screen. Charlie's team of choice, of course, were the Mariners. It was the major league baseball team that represented their home state of Washington. Ichiro Suzuki had just hit a two run homerun that tied their game against the Rangers, finally, in the bottom of the sixth inning.

They lived in the small town of Forks. She has moved in with her father a year before, after deciding that her mother, Renee, and her new husband, Phil, needed to spend a little more time together. The first year she had been here had been an interesting one, to say the least. In that year, she had managed to put herself in the worst danger she had ever put herself in. She had made aquaintences with a clan of vampires living just on the outskirts of the town, and was currently dating one of those said vampires. Her best friend, a Quileute indian who lived down on the reservation in La Push, was a werewolf. The Quileute werewolves and the Cullen vampires were sworn enemies, you could say. That was a long story that Bella had had to figure out without very much help. But, to sum it all up, her best friend, Jacob and her boyfriend, Edward, hated each other and could not be in the same room together. Bella dispised the little complication of the hatred and the treaty between the Quileute Indians and the Cullen clan. But, the treaty did not stop either side putting their lives in danger to protect Bella when the time came that her life needed protecting.  
That's when the phone rang. Charlie got up to answer it. Bella finished her dinner in silence, not paying any attention to what Charlie was saying, or trying to figure out who it was that he was talking to. After a moment, however, Charlie spoke.  
"Bella," he said in a strained and slightly raised voice.  
"Yeah, Dad?"  
"Sam is on the phone. He would like to talk to you." Bella rose from her seat and went into the kitchen to answer the phone.  
"Hey, Sam," she answered.  
"Hey, Bella, I've got some bad news for you."  
"What is it Sam?"  
"Jake and Billy are dead, Bella. They were murdered. Attacked by that wild, red-headed woman. The pack found them just a little while ago. I'm sorry. I know how close you were with him. Don't worry. We will track down this blood-sucker woman and do whatever means necessary to kill her."  
"Thanks for calling, Sam." Bella hung up the phone without another word. She went up to her room.

**Meanwhile, at the Cullen residence:**  
Alice gasped at the vision she had just had.  
"What is it?" asked Carlisle.  
"Edward. You have to get to Bella. Now! Jacob...." Edward did not ask any questions. He had seen the vision Alice had just had and froze momentarily, until Alice spoke. He rose from where he was sitting, said good-bye to Alice and Carlisle (the rest had been out hunting at the time) and ran as fast as he could at vampire speed, across town and to Bella's house. He looked up. Her window was open. He ran up the side of the building and into her room through her window. She was on her bed, in uncontrollable sobs. Edward went over and lay down next to her on the bed. He put his arms around her as she sobbed. She did not notice his presence. Neither of them moved. Edward listened carefully for any signs of Charlie. He did not need Charlie knowing he was here and how he had gotten in without using the front door. Also, he did not need Charlie asking how he had known about the phone call without anyone telling him. But, Charlie was downstairs in the livingroom, absorbing the news, and no longer paying attention to the game. He would not be moving from that spot for a while.  
Two hours later, he finally heard Charlie walk into the kitchen and pick up the phone. He listened intently to Charlie's half of the conversation.  
"Alice? It's Charlie. Could you come over for a while? Bella needs you." Edward listened carefully as Charlie, unnesseccarily, told Alice what Sam had told him had happened. They all knew the truth. Except for Charlie, that is. Edward knew that Alice would probably bring Carlisle along with her and call Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Esme on the way over. They were there in a flash. Edward heard them arrive, but did not move from Bella's side. He wasn't sure that Charlie would want him to be there; he was still mad about what he thought had happened to make Bella want to leave home meer months ago. Edward rolled his eyes at the thought.  
After a few minutes of ensuring that Charlie was all right and that he was eating and drinking the proper amount, Carlisle came up the stairs into Bella's room.  
"Edward, son, how is she?" Carlisle asked, as he closed the door behind him. He was speaking in a quiet tone, so as not to alert Charlie of Edward's presence.  
"Not so good, Carlisle. I don't even think she knows that we are here. She hasn't moved once since I've been here or spoken or anything."  
"She's gone into shock. What happened? Alice wouldn't tell me anything. She just made me call Esme and have them all come home as soon as possible because Bella needed us now." Edward sighed, sitting up and facing Carlisle.  
"The dogs....I mean, Jacob Black and his father were attacked. Victoria got to them. She knew that they were close to Bella and she was trying to get information out of them. They wouldn't say anything so she attacked, and killed, both of them. One of the others in the pack, Sam Uley, was the one who called Bella and Charlie. Charlie doesn't know the truth of what really happened, of course."  
"Okay. Well, that's something that we can handle."  
"How long will she be in shock?"  
"I can only give you the medical perspective, but, it could be as much as a few days. It's different with each person."

_Well, that was it. Hope you liked it. Please review._


	2. official chapter 1

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

_A/N: Thank you to each and every one of you that reviewed the prologue. I'm glad you all liked it so much. I hope you continue to read and enjoy the rest of the story as well. _

**Chapter 1**

It was about five years later. Renesmee had just turned three. Carlisle came home in a very somber mood one day. He was being very careful with his thoughts, because not even Edward knew what was wrong, when Carlisle saw him.

"Carlisle?" Renesmee asked.  
"Just a hard day at work, Nessie. Where's your mother?"  
"She's home. Daddy was hunting. They should be back soon."  
"Thank you, Renesmee. I am going to go find her. Please find Esme. I'd like to speak to her when I get back." Carlisle went to the cottage. Bella was reading a book and sitting next to the fireplace. Edward was not there.  
"Hey, Carlisle. Come on in. Please, sit somewhere." Bella invited.  
"Thank you, Bella. Where might Edward be, I wonder."  
"He'll be home shortly."

"All right. I'd like to talk to the two of you, together."  
"Okay. Would you like a book to read while we wait?"  
"No, thank you. I'll just wait quietly."  
"Okay." They fell silent and Bella went back to her book. Edward came back twenty minutes later. Carlisle stood as soon as Edward entered, and Bella put her book down.  
"Carlisle?" Edward asked.  
"I would like the two of you to come down to the hospital with me. Edward, shall we take your volvo?"  
"Yeah. Sure. What's up?" Edward asked, as they walked into the garage.  
"We'll talk when we get there."  
Carlisle drove quickly. They arrived, parked, and Carlisle showed them to a room. A man was laying in the bed.  
"Carlisle! Is that Charlie?!" Edward asked, shocked.  
"Yes."  
"What happened?!" Edward asked.

"He has suffered from a stroke. Bella? Are you all right?" Carlisle turned his attention on his newest daughter.  
"Is he going to make it? Is he going to live?"  
"We have much to talk about, Bella."  
"Is he going to live?"  
"I took the liberty in calling Renee."  
"Damn it, Carlisle! Answer me!"  
"Why don't you sit down, Bella?" She tuned around and let out a low growl. He guided her to a chair while he spoke in a low voice. "He might not make it through, Bella. Now, we have a lot to discuss. Beginning with telling your mother what we are. If we do that, we will have to be extra careful. She won't be able to come around when Alice sees visitors coming. We don't want another visit from the Volturi or another tracker incident. And, she will not be permitted to tell anyone what we are. Not even Phil." Carlisle paused, and Bella nodded. "Now, there might not be a chance of your father surviving. That was a serious stroke he suffered. But, there are options. And, it will be totally up to you. We can keep him comfortable, and you can let him go peacefully, or I can try to change him. I'd rather not change him, but I'll leave the decision up to you. Two options. Think carefully. Let him go happy and pain-free to be with his friends, Harry and Billy and Jacob or, spend the rest of eternity with your father. I loved you dearly as a daughter of my own before you became one of us, and that is why I am leaving the decision up to you, and your mother, should you choose to fill her in on our secret."  
"I have a few questions first. Before anything is decided."  
"Ask, Bella. That is why I brought you here. Ask me as Dr. Cullen, not Carlisle, if it helps."  
"Is there any chance of my dad surviving?"  
"A slight possibility."  
"If he does survive, what will he be like?"  
"Unable to live on his own. A vegetable,mostly. Feeding through straws, wearing diapers, unable to control bodily functions. Possibly unable to speak."  
"Okay," Bella said quietly.  
"Is that all?"  
"I don't know."  
"Okay. Well, think about it. Would you like to stay for a while?"  
"Yes. Will he be able to talk to me?"  
"I don't think he will be. But, he can hear you."  
"Okay."  
"Do you want to be alone with him?"  
"I don't care. When will my mother be arriving?"  
"Day after tomorrow at the latest. She said she was going to get on a plane sometime tomorrow."  
"Will that be enough time?"  
"I don't know. I'm not Alice." Bella gave a small smile at his attempted humor.  
"I'm sorry for growling, Carlisle. I lost my temper."  
"It's understandable, Bella. Not to worry."

Carlisle stood in the corner of the room quietly for the next hour as Bella talked to her father. Edward sat in a chair on the other side of the room. Finally, she spoke to the two.  
"Will someone go get Renesmee and bring her here, please?" Carlisle left the room. Bella turned back to her father. "Dad, Carlisle just went to get Renesmee." Charlie looked at her. She could tell that he was happy about that.  
Carlisle returned just five minutes later. Renesmee climbed into her mother's lap.  
"Carlisle? What are his chaces, percentage wise?"  
"Maybe fifteen percent. Why?"  
"I want to tell him everything. Right now. Before anything is decided. I want him to know. To understand."  
"Well, I don't suppose it could hurt. Go ahead, Bella."

_A/N: Well, I hope you really liked it. Let the terrible week begin. Trust me, do not become to complacent in thinking that you know what it going to happen next, there are always twists and turns. I changed quite a bit around, and in this story, Nessie doesn't grow quite as quickly as she was expected too. She only looks twice her age. I hope you like it. Reviews would be wonderful. _


	3. chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, nor will I ever own any part of the series. **

**Chapter 2**

"Dad," she began. "I know you can hear me, so there's something really important I want to tell you. Just listen. I've been keeping a secret from you, for quite a few years now. Since I first started dating Edward. A little before then. Edward and Carlisle are vampires. So are the rest of the family. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Esme. And, I am now. But, we don't hunt people. We drink the blood of animals. That's by our choice. None of the legends about vampires are true. Just myths. Except, we sparkle in the sunlight." Bella took a breath, listening for anything to give her hope, but also listening to hear if anyone was approaching near the room. Hearing nothing, she continued on. "Renesmee is my daughter. I got pregnant with her while I was still human. I was only pregnant for a month or two because she is part-vampire, part-human. I gave birth to her while I was still human, but it nearly killed me. Edward saved my life by turning me into a vampire. Edward can read minds and Alice can see the future. If it weren't for Edward, I would have died in that accident at school. And, when I was in the hospital that same year, it wasn't because I fell, it was because of a vampire attact by a vampire who drinks human blood. That's where I got the scar on my hand. The vampire bit me and Edward had to suck the venom out." Bella fell silent again, thinking. Charlie must have been thinking, too. He looked pointedly at Edward.  
"We're not supposed to tell people. It's sort of against our laws." Edward answered his question. Then he turned to Bella and added, "Bella, he says he really appreciates you telling him that."  
"Dad, of course. But, do you want to see something really cool?"  
"He says yes."  
"Nessie, show Grandpa what you can do." Bella set Renesmee on the bed.

Renesmee put her hand on Charlie's cheek and showed him things. She showed him every memory she had of him from the last three years. There was a smile in his eyes.  
"He said that's one of the most amazing things he's ever seen." Edward told her. Renesmee climbed down off the bed and walked over to her father. Edward picked her up. She put her hand on his cheek and asked him an unspoken question. He nodded, She asked him another question.  
"You don't have to leave."  
"Mommy, is Grandma coming here?"  
"Yes."  
"I want to stay with you until she gets here. Just you and Daddy. I don't want Aunt Rose to babysit me."  
"I don't know, Nessie. I'll think about it."  
"Please, Mommy?"  
"Your father and I are going to be spending a lot of time here. And, we'll be talking about things you don't want to hear. Things I don't want you to hear."  
"I want to stay."  
"You can stay with me tonight. We'll talk about it tomorrow." Renesmee just smiled, knowing that her mother was giving in.  
Carlisle stood. Bella stared at him.  
"I have to go home for a little while. Prepare the others for your mother's arrival. I will return for my shift in the morning. Any changes, or questions, call me. Edward, you have your cell phone, correct?"  
"Yes. We'll see you in the morning, Carlisle."  
No one moved for a while. Finally, Renesmee fell asleep. Bella put her on the other, unoccupied bed in the room and lay with her, though of course, Bella could not sleep and would not sleep for the rest of her existence. But, it was easier for her to pretend, if a doctor or nurse came in. Edward stayed silent in the recliner with his legs up. Someone, or two someones, came into the room at about 9:30pm. Whoever that person, or those people were, sat down in the last spare chairs and remained quiet for a while. The monitor Charlie was hooked to began to been wildly, suddenly. Bella was standing in one swift movement. She noticed, for the corner of her eyes, Jasper and Alice. Edward had his arms around her in an instant. Alice spoke.  
"It's not tonight. I promise." The nurse came walking in and stuck a needle into one of the many wires, which calmed the heart rate almost immediately. Everything had happened in about three seconds flat. As soon as the nurse left, a minute later, Edward whipped his phone out. He spoke quickly to Carlisle, but Bella wasn't listening.  
"How much time, Alice? Just tell me. No games."  
"Two or three days if you're lucky." Bella took a deep, unneccessary, breath. As soon as Edward was off the phone, Bella held out her hand without looking at him. He placed the small phone in her hand and she dialed her mother's new number in Jacksonville. Her mother answered after just two rings. Bella, who had been expecting Renee to be asleep, was shocked.  
"Hello?"  
"Mom, it's me. Did I wake you? Isn't it like midnight there?"  
"No. I was just having a snack. And, yes. Midnight. What's up, Bella?"  
"I think you should leave now, and get on a plane. I need you to be here by tomorrow. Any later than that might be too late."  
"Okay. I'll be on the next flight out. I promise. I'll call you back on this number just before I leave."  
"Okay. Love you, Mom. Bye."  
"Love you, Bella. Bye."

_A/N: Well, there you have it. That was chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think or if there is anything I can add or change for what you might think will happen in the future. I would appreciate it. _


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

**A/N: So, incase you didn't notice by now, Renesmee isn't growing quite as quickly as they first predicted that she would. She is 3 years old, biologically, but physically, she only looks 6. So, twice her age. That was just a decision I thought would make more sense with my story. I hope you have liked it so far and continue to review. All the reviews I have recieved so far have been very supportive and positive. I really appreciate them. Keep it up and let me know if I can improve. Here's chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Bella closed the phone and handed it back to Edward, still notlooking at him. Her eyes were glued to her father's face, worried. Edward kept his arms around her. He rested his chin on her shoulder. After a minute of watching, Bella felt him nod. She couldn't look at him to ask. She waited patiently.  
"Bella, love, shall we go out into the hall for a minute?" He asked her finally. He guided her into the hall before speaking again. "He was listening to everything that Carlisle was saying earlier. He wanted me to tell you that when his time comes, he wants you to let him go. He said don't try to save him. Then, after he's gone, he wants you and your mother to go through his house and divide things up between yourselves. And, he wants some stuff to go to Nessie, but he didn't say what. Also, I spoke to Carlisle and he said he'll stay here with us until it's over, if you are more comfortable having him take care of your dad." Bella nodded. She couldn't speak as she absorbed everything. "Do we need to go back in and see Jasper?" Bella nodded once and followed Edward back inside the room. Edward looked at Jasper and then flashed his eyes to Bella, sending a silent message that she needed a sense of calm. He used his ability right away.  
Renee called around one in the morning. Bella was in a trance, thinking about everything her father had requested. Edwrad answered the phone, no wanting to break Bella's train of thought. He lied easily.  
"Hello, Renee.... No. She's in the bathroom right now.... Okay. I'll tell her.... Thank you so much for calling.... You too, Renee. Goodbye." He hung up and everyone, including Bella, looked at him. "She is just getting ready to board a plane. She'll be arriving in Forks around 7:30 or eight. Then she's coming straight here. We all have a lot to talk about before she gets here. I should call Carlisle."  
"Can I call him? I need something to do." Bella asked, finally speaking after hours of silence.  
"Here. Just tell him what your mother said and ask him if he wants to be involved in the discussion we are going to have." She nodded, taking the phone from Edward, and dialed the number.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Carlisle."  
"Oh. Bella. What's going on?"  
"Nothing right now. My mother just called though."  
"Did she?"  
"Yes. She's just boarded a plane and will be in Forks around eight at the latest."  
"Eight this morning?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay. Was there anything else?"  
"Yes. We wanted to have a major conversation before she arrived and we wondered if you would like to be here for it."  
"I would. Thank you. I'll be there in ten minutes."  
"See you then." Carlisle hung up. Bella handed the phone back to Edward, who pocketed it.  
Bella, Edward, Jasper and Alice sat in silence for a few minutes. Edward's phone buzzed at the same time that Rosalie and Esme walked in.  
"Yeah. They just walked in.... Okay. We'll be down." He hung up.  
"We'll watch Nessie and keep an eye on Charlie. Carlisle and Emmett are down the hall in the waiting room." said Esme. Edward, Jasper, Alice and Bella stood. Bella hesitated.  
"If anything happens, you'll be the first to know." Esme ensured Bella. She nodded and the four went down to meet Carlisle and Emmett, leaving Esme and Rosalie in the room. They sat down greeting each other quietly. Bella sat down totally silently.  
"Bella?" asked Carlisle, inviting Bella to begin the conversation.  
"My dad... had a few... requests. He told them to Edward, who told them to me." she spoke slowly.  
"And, what were his requests?" Carlisle asked gently. Bella clamped her jaw shut. Even though she was not human, this was hard for her. Charlie was her father, after all. Edward answered the question for her.  
"He wanted her to let him die. He doesn't want us to try to save him. And, he wanted some things from just Bella and Renee. Sorting through his stuff, spliting it among themselves and Nessie."  
"How much longer, Alice?" Carlisle asked.  
"Another two days, maybe. It's not definite yet."  
"Okay. Bella, we'll get you through this. I promise." Alice suddenly looked like she was counting down to something. She nodded quickly to Emmett. Bella stood suddenly and walked out. Emmett gave her a few seconds head start and then went after her. He caught up easily, because she was walking away at human speed and he was using vampire speed. He lifted her off the ground and carried her back to the room over his shoulder.  
"Emmett! Let me go!"  
"Sorry, Bella. I can't do that." He entered back into the room as she let out a menacing growl. He ignored her, laughing slightly.  
"You don't frighten me, Bella. Sorry." She growled again as he dropped her onto Edward's lap. Edward put his arms around her.  
"Calm down." he whispered in her ear.  
"Now, Bella. We have one more thing to discuss."  
"Whether or not I tell my mother what we are."  
"Yes."  
"I don't know. It won't be nearly as simple as telling Charlie. She'll want major details."  
"So she'll be like you were then, when you found out." Edward replied.  
"Yes."  
"We can handle it."  
"I might need help telling her."  
"Not a problem." said Carlisle.  
"And, I don't know how she's going to react. It could be fearfully."  
"We can handle whatever reaction your mother has."  
"Okay."  
"Now, shall we go check on Charlie?" Carlisle asked. Bella nodded.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. And, yes, I know I keep leaving cliff hangers, but it's best that way. The suspence is better that way and it gets people thinking. Review and I'll post the next one by tomorrow. Love to everyone that has supported me so far. And, a special thank you to seventeenforeverandever, for being the first one to read my story and give me constructive criticism on what I should change, before I posted this whole story online. I owe you! Review everyone. Thanks! Love from Christie. _


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight, nor will I ever own any part of Twilight.**

**A/N: I've been getting a lot of very good reviews with this story. I'm really glad that everyone is enjoying it so much. Here's Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 4**

Bella lead the way back to the room to see her father. Nessie was still asleep. She lay down quietly next to her daughter, trying not to wake her. Bella wished time would speed up and that her mother would get there so she could get one of the hard parts over. At the same time, she also wished it would slow down so that she would have more time with her father. She looked at her husband across the room, hoping that he would read it in her face that she wanted him to come over for a moment. He glanced at her seconds later, saw the look, and walked over. He lay next to her easily.  
"What is it?" he whispered. She turned to face him and spoke quietly.  
"I want to text Mom." He handed her his phone and she went to work texting her mother. She text: **Mom, it's Bella. We need to talk about something when you get here, but you can't freak out on me. Okay? Love you. See you soon. **

***EDWARD'S POV***

I was laying there watching Bella slowly text her mother when I heard my name. Charlie had called to me with his mind, which explained why no one else had heard. I got up and went over to the bed. He spoke in his mind again. *_Edward. I'm dying. I'm holding on for Renee. I want her to know that I always loved her. And Bells. She's afraid. I can hear it in her voice when she talks to me. I don't want her to be afraid. I'm going to a good place. My friends are waiting. You're a really good kid, Edward. Now that I know the truth, I understand it. Take care of my Bella. I'm sorry if I ever had doubt in you. You're like a son to me. Tell Bella._*  
"I will." *_Now, take Jasper, Bella and Alice away. They won't want to see me in a minute_.*  
"Okay." I turned away. "Jasper, Alice, Bella? Shall we go for a walk for a few minutes?" All three rose and walked out with me. I lead them back to the waiting room, making it seem like a coincidence. I sat down. The other three followed suit. I could feel Jas[er calming someone. Probably Bella. But, then I heard what he was thinking. *_This is getting out of hand. I can't believe she feels like she wants to kill herself_.* I looked at him sharply. He caught my glance. *_Don't look at _me_ like that. I'm not the one who feels like trying to end my _immortal_ life_.* I gave him a nasty look. He threw me a mocking smile. Suddenly, Bella's mood changed completely. She came over and sat in my lap.  
"Edward? I love you. Don't forget that. You are my life and always will be. Whenever you want me, you can have me." I saw Jasper trying not to laugh and Alice rolling her eyes at her husband. So, this was Jasper's doing. I should have figured. It only made sense that this sudden change came because of something that Jasper did. It was the sort of thing that he liked to do when he was bored, or just trying to get on someone's nerves.

***NORMAL POV***

"Jasper! Quit screwing with me. Pick an emotion and stick with it. I'm getting confused!" Bella said suddenly to him.  
"Sorry, Bella. Won't do it again."  
"Yes you will." Alice spoke up.  
"I'll try not to." Jasper corrected himself with a smile.  
"Edward, was there a reason you had us leave the room?" Bella asked.  
"Yes." he admitted.  
"Whatever the reason, I'm sure it was good, so, thank you."  
"It's safe to come back." Emmett's voice came through the door just before he did. Bella stood, punched Emmett playfully on the arm, and went back to the room.  
That's where they stayed for the next few hours. And, they stayed mostly silent. Finally Edward glanced at the clock on the wall and spoke to the room at large.  
"Renee's plane should be touching down within the hour."  
"We should go pick her up. Bella. You, Edward and I can go." said Alice.  
"I don't know, Alice." Bella hesitated.  
"Nothing is going to happen. I wouldn't take you away if something serious were going to happen while we were gone."  
"Okay. Come on." The three left and drove quickly up to Seattle to pick up Renee. What took a normal person about an hour and a half, took them a half hour.

Renee's flight, according to the schedule, was to touch down at seven. It was early. The three sat down in a few chairs and waited.  
"Bella? If I tell you something, I don't want you to be afraid, okay?" Alice said after a moment of hesitation.  
"I make no promises, but, I'll try."  
"I don't want to tell you, but you need to know. Your father has made a decision. He'll be gone by tomorrow morning. Before the sun."  
"Oh," was all Bella could say. Edward put his arms around her. She pushed out her shield around Edward and herself and hoped that Edward could hear her thoughts.  
*_I'm really, really, really, scared. I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore_.* she thought twice and then brought the shield back into herself. Edward leaned over and whispered into her ear so that Alice wouldn't even hear.  
"Don't be afraid. You'll be okay. Why did you want me to hear your mind?"  
"You get frustrated when you can't hear my mind. I thought you'd want to hear it now, so I made it so you could."  
"Oh. Well, I'm glad you let me hear it. It's better than when you edit." There was a short pause in which no one spoke.  
"What was Charlie saying to you before?" Bella asked, finally breaking the silence.  
"I don't think you're ready to hear yet. I don't know how you'll handle it. I should have brought Jazz."  
"No. It's okay. I need to feel it for a little while. I'm glad Jasper isn't here."

**A/N: I would like to apologise that these chapters seem so short. I didn't know that they would appear that way. I typed them out on my computer and on there, each was at least 2 pages long. I don't know why they seem so short, but I hope that no one will think anything of it. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight

A/N: Hope you like it. I plan on updating at least one chapter a day for a while. Keep reviewing. Thanks everyone!

**Chapter 5**

They fell silent then and remained so until Renee's plane landed and she walked through the gate and into the terminal. Bella all but ran (at human speed) to her mother. Renee dropped her bag, for she only had one, and hugged Bella. The questions started almost immediately.  
"Bella? Who's cell phone did you keep using? Why did you text me? How's your father? Are you doing okay? Where's Renesmee?"  
"Mom. Slow down. We've got a lot to talk about. I'll drive. Just don't look at the speedometer."  
"Okay. I trust you know what you're doing."  
"Well, we have to get back as soon as we can."  
"Okay."  
"And, the four of us should probably talk on the way."  
"Four?"  
"Edward and Alice are here."  
"You don't go anywhere without Edward, do you? You two are inseperable." Renee laughed and Bella smiled.  
"Yeah. Pretty much. Shall we go?"  
"Yeah." They walked back over to Edward and Alice who were standing now. They all walked back to the car and Bella got in the driver's seat. Edward put Renee's bag in the trunk and then climbed in the back seat with Alice. Renee got in the passenger's seat and they took off. Bella decided that it would be better to wait until they got back to the hospital to tell her mother everything. All she said on the subject for now was, "Mom, when we get back to the hospital, we're going to have to talk about some stuff. Some of it might frighten you. It's okay to be afraid of it. We'll understand." Renee just looked at her daughter. The rest of the fourty-five minute drive was quiet. Bella didn't want to scare her mother before it was necessary, so she drove a little more slowly.

They finally arrived and they went up the room. But, Edward stayed in the hall with Renee so they could all talk before she saw Charlie. He knew what would happen shortly after that. Bella gathered everyone, told her father she loved him and that she'd be back soon, and they went down to the waiting room.  
"Mom, sit down." Bella said. Renee sat and everyone else followed suit. "Mom, I've been keeping a secret from you for a while and it's time I clued you in. But, you can't tell anyone. Not even Phil. Okay?"  
"I won't tell anyone. You can trust me, baby."  
"I know. Now, don't freak out on me."  
"Okay."  
"I'm a vampire, Mom."  
"Vampire?"  
"Yeah. We all are."  
"How long have you been a vampire?" Bella glanced at Edward and noticed he was smiling happily at her reaction. She was taking it well.  
"A few years. Since Renesmee was born."  
"What does Nessie have to do with this?"  
"Well, Mom, Nessie is my daughter. As in, I gave birth to her."  
"You did? Vampires can get pregnant?"  
"Um... No. Actually, they can't. I got pregnant with her while I was still human."  
"When did you turn into a vampire?"  
"It was the night I gave birth."  
"I had to turn her or she would have died." Edward spoke.  
"Why?"  
"Renesmee is half-vampire, half-human. She was too strong and nearly killed me trying to get out. She developed extraordinarily quickly. I was only pregnant with her for a month or two by time I was ready to deliver."  
"Don't vampires drink, like, blood?"  
"Yes."  
"Like, human blood?"  
"Most, but not all. Us, for example. We drink animal blood when we're thirsty."  
"Why?"  
"We don't want to be monsters." Edward answered. "And, it helps us blend in better."  
"So, Bella, are you 21, like you're supposed to be... or...?"  
"I'm still 18. And, I will be 18 forever, physically. Biologically though, yes. I'm 21."  
"Edward, how old are you?"  
"Pysically or biologically?"  
"Both, I guess."  
"Well, physically, I will forever be seventeen. Mentally, well, I wonder how you'll feel about it."

"I'm open minded."  
"108."  
"Wow."  
"I was born in 1901 and have been a vampire since 1918."  
"Who turned you?"  
"Carlisle. He saved my life, just the same as I saved Bella's."  
"Really?"  
"I turned almost everyone in this room except for yourself, Jasper, Alice and Bella."  
"Were they all...?"  
"Dying? Yes. I prefer it that way. I wouldn't like to do that to someone who had a choice. It's too much pain to suffer through."


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any part of it. **

**Chapter 6**

"I wonder...." Renee said softly, probably to herself, but of course, being vampires, everyone heard her.

"Charlie doesn't want to be changed. He was us to let his fate remain."  
"Okay."  
"But, there's another part to this that is kind of important."  
"What's that, Bella?"  
"Some of us have special abilities. See, Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, and Jasper has the ability to change anyone's mood."  
"Can you do anything, Bella?"  
"Well, in a dangerous situation, I can protect everyone near me with my mind. Kind of. It's strange."  
"What do you mean? Elaborate a little more, Bella."  
"Like, say we came to be under attack in this room. I would have the ability to protect everyone from here without having to move. They call it a shield."  
"That doesn't sound too complicated."  
"Renesmee has a special power too." Renesmee, who had woken up while Bella was getting Renee, was now sitting in her mother's lap.  
"Nessie. Show Grandma what you can do." Renesmee climbed off Bella's lap and into Renee's. Just as she had with Charlie, Renesmee showed Renee every memory she had of her.  
"Wow. Renesmee, I'm impressed."  
"Thank you."  
"You can talk, too?"  
"Rather well, actually. I just don't like to. I like showing you better than speaking. I can also read and write and anything else you want me to do. I am developing fast."  
"That's amazing."  
"Yeah. It's hard to believe she's only three. Isn't it? She certainly doesn't look it."  
"No. She's quite the beautiful young lady."  
"Yes."  
"Is that all we needed to talk about?"  
"Well, unless you had more questions?"  
"Not right now."  
"Okay. Then, yes, that's all, really."  
"Now, Renee, I'd like to prepare you," said Carlisle.  
"For what?"  
"To see Charlie."  
"Oh."  
"Well, there's not much to tell actually. I told you most of it on the phone."  
"I see."  
"I suppose the only thing I'd like to say is that he can't talk, so he's been communicating with Edward if he needs anything or wants him to tell one of us something. Because, Edward can hear what he's thinking."  
"There are some things he wants from us, Mom." Bella spoke up.  
"Like what?"  
"He wants you and me to go through the house and split his things amongst ourselves and Nessie."  
"Okay."  
"And, Mom. Alice knows when Dad is going to die. She saw it."  
"She did? When is it?"  
"It's tonight." Alice said, looking at her. Renee nodded. No one moved or spoke for a while. Finally, Carlisle spoke.  
"Shall we go back to the room?"  
"Yeah. Let's go." Bella go up and walked, at human speed, back to the room. She didn't speak for the rest of the day. Edward stayed by her side in the room. They sat on the spare bed with Renee. The day went by too fast. Before Bella knew it, it was twilight. Any time now.

As the minutes wore on, Edward's arm grew slightly tighter around Bella's waist. Renee grew more and more uneasy. Bella put her hand on her mother's to try to calm her. Bella wondered why Jasper wasn't doing anything to calm the atmosphere. Mustn't it be driving him crazy with all the emotions in the room? Edward leaned in and whispered in Bella's ear.  
"How are you doing?" Bella shrugged and whispered back into Edward's ear.  
"When is it?"  
"Any minute now. His thoughts are getting weaker." An unexpected sound issued through the room. Charlie had spoken out loud.  
"Renee? Bella?" The two rushed to the bedside. "I love you both. Don't be afraid."


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of Twilight.

A/N: Wow. I didn't realize I left such a huge cliffy. I'm sorry. That was evil of me. I'll try not to leave such big ones next time. Though, the suspense it good I suppose. Oh well. Please review!

**Chapter 7**

This was it. Charlie fell silent and his face froze, blank and staring. Bella's mind went fuzzy. She didn't hear the heart monitor screaming. She only noticed it when Edward's arms were suddenly around her.  
"Sweetheart, it's over. Come on, love." She didn't move.  
"Bella?" Carlisle asked, noticing her frozen posture and unresponsiveness. He had just covered Charlie's face and unhooked his monitors. Someone picked Bella up and carried her out of the room when she still didn't move, thought she neither knew, nor cared, who that was.  
That was how she was to be found two hours later. In the same state. Except, now she was sitting in the cottage, in front of the fireplace, staring, but seeing nothing. Edward and Jasper stayed with her. Edward kept his arms around her. Jasper was trying to calm her down enough to snap her out of the stupor, but nothing seemed to be working.

Renee was staying in the main house. Esme and Alice had taken Edward's old room and added a bed to it and some stuff that would make it a little more homely for her. This is where she had layed down with Renesmee, shortly after arrriving there, and this is where she slept now.

It was another two hours before Bella snapped out of it.  
"Edward!" she finally spoke, but it was in a panicked voice.  
"It's okay, love. I'm here. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. Jasper's here too."  
"What about the others? And Mom? And Renesmee?"  
"They're all at the house." Jasper answered.

""Bella? Love, we're going to have to talk. About funeral stuff."  
"I don't want to. Talk to Mom. I don't care. I don't want to know anything about it."  
"Okay. We'll talk to Renee. Sweetheart, listen, I know it's hard. But, I'll get you through this, okay?"

"We all will Bella. We all love you." Jasper added.  
"It will get easier. I promise." said her husband, kissing her cheek.  
"I'm so lost. I don't know what to do, or where to go, or how to act."  
"You haven't hunted in a few days. Are you thirsty?" Bella thought about it and nodded. "Come on, I'll go with you." Edward continued.  
"I will too." said Jasper.  
"Let's go. And then I want to go see Renee and my daughter." Bella replied. The three walked out the door.

They only hunted for a half hour. Bella's mind was too preoccupied. She almost let her pray escape twice because her mind had wandered to the wrong place just as she was about the bite.  
As they walked across the yard and into the main house, Bella looked at Jasper.  
"Jazz, could you...?"  
"Yeah, Bella. Sure. No problem." Calm washed over her as she lead the way into the house. Carlisle was alone in the living room when they walked in.  
"Where's my mom?" Bella asked him.  
"She's upstairs in Edward's bedroom. Her and Renesmee are sleeping."  
"Oh. All right."  
"Was there something I could help you with?"  
"No. Thank you, Carlisle. I'll just wait for my mom."  
"All right. That's fine." Bella, Jasper and Edward joined Carlisle.

Emmett came down about a half hour later.  
"Game's on. Anyone want to watch it?" The other four agreed and Emmett turned on the big screen to the baseball game. Mariners vs. Mets. He sat down next to Bella, seeming innocent, at first. Then he pulled her toward him in a one armed hug.  
"Come here, little sister." He rubbed his knuckles on the top of her head.  
"Emmett!" Bella said. She freed herself of his grasp and punched him in the arm.  
"Come on. Arm wrestle me," she challenged him.  
"What?" he asked, throw off hsi guard.  
"Arm wrestle. Come on. Let's go. You win, I'll leave you alone. I win, you have to escort my mother around Forks and introduce ehr to everyone in town."  
"That's not so bad."  
"In a dress." Bella added. Jasper, Edward and Carlisle laughed. Esme appeared from the kitchen and Alice and Rosalie appeared at the foot of the stairs. Emmett considered for a minute after glancing at Alice, who gave nothing away about the outcome of the bet, and agreed.  
"Come on. Let's do this, little sister. Bring it on."


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: SM owns all  
A/N: I thought a little comic relief would be called for right about now.

**Chapter 8**

Bella won, of course. Emmett's hand smashed through the glass table with a loud crash that echoed throughout the house.  
"Uh-oh. You woke Renee and Nessie up." said Alice. Everyone laughed quietly at Emmett's loss, and watched as Renee and Nessie came down the stairs together.  
"What was that crash?" Renee asked.  
"Hey, Mom. We were arm wrestling."  
"Oh. Who was?"  
"Emmett and I."  
"Oh."  
"Bella won. The crash you heard was the coffee table breaking as Emmett's arm went through it." Edward laughed.  
"Emmett is the strongest one in the family. Or... used to be." said Alice. "Bella can give him a run for his money." she added, laughing.  
"Or dignity." Edward said, still chuckling.  
"Uh-oh. You made a bet with her, didn't you, Emmett?" Renee asked. He nodded. "And now what do you have to do, because you lost?" she asked.  
"He has to take you around Forks and introduce you to everyone in town."  
"That's it? Bella, I thought you'd have been more creative than that."  
"Oh, I was. He has to wear a dress while doing so."  
"Oh, Bella honey, that's cruel."  
"That's funny!" said seven voices at once. Emmett just sulked in his defeat.  
"Can I help pick the dress that Uncle Emmett has to wear, Mommy?" asked Renesmee.  
"Of course you can, Nessie."  
"And, of course, we'll need to get some heels too, Mommy."  
"You're right."  
"And some makeup, and a handbag, and we can do his hair pretty. And, paint his nails, of course."  
"She's as diabolical as her mother." laughed Alice.

"Yes. She certainly is. She's well developed, but she still enjoys kids' games. Last week she convinced me to play horsey."  
"What's horsey?" asked Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett, together.  
"You know. I get down on my hands and knees. She climbs on my back. Then I crawl around on the floor like that for a while until she gets bored." The Cullen clan burst out laughing. Bella remembered making both of her parents play that when she was little.  
"Hey, Mom, do you want to come see the cottage?"  
"Oh. Yes. I'd love to!"  
"Bella, how are you going to get her over the river? She can't jump like we can."  
"I'll carry her on my back." Renee looked at her daughter in shock and confusion.  
"Come on, Mom. Climb up. I'll show you something really cool." She did so. Bella was about to atke off running but Edward spoke to Renee.  
"If you get dizzy easily, you might want to close your eyes." Renee did not do so, and Bella knew her better than that, so Bella took off. She ran out the door, around the back of the house, and jumped over the river. She stopped there. Her mother climbed off her back, looking thrilled.  
"Bella, that was amazing."  
"Yeah. Isn't it?" But Bella was occupied, thinking about something she had heard just after leaving the house.  
"She's acting strange." said Alice.  
"Her emotions are going to be a little haywire for a few days, maybe a few weeks, while she tries to figure out how she's feeling, and separating it from how she _wants_ to feel." replied Carlisle. Renee, of course, was not able to hear this conversation, because she did not have sensitive vampire ears. Bella lead her mother to the cottage and grabbed the key. She unlocked the door. She let her mother step in before her. Her mother's eyes took in the full beauty of the house. She stopped searching when she spotted the fireplace and the huge bookshelf.  
"There are A LOT of books here."  
"Well, it's good for something to do after dark."  
"What do you mean?"  
"We don't sleep. We CAN'T sleep. Ever."  
"Wow." They had made their way down the small hallway. "So, then, why is there a huge bed in your room? If you don't sleep, then what do you...? Ooooh. Wait, never mind, I know." Bella smiled. Her brain used to be slow like that sometimes, too. She then showed her mother Renesmee's room, as the last stop on the tour.  
"But, Bella, there's no bathroom."  
"Oh, I know. We don't do that either. The bathroom in the main house is for cases when you or if Charlie ever came over. And, Rose likes to look at herself in the mirror and remind herself of how beautiful she is." Bella rolled her eyes.  
"Oh."  
"Yeah. Well, shall we go back to the house, then?"  
"Yeah. Okay."  
"Come on, climb on my back."

A/N: Now, in this chapter, as you saw from the first sentence, I kept it that Bella had never lost the strength of a newborn, even though she's been a vampire for a few years now. I thought it would make the story a little better.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: SM owns all

A/N: You have all been very supportive of my story and some of you continue to review over and over, for which I am very, very glad. Thank you for all your support. =D.

**Chapter 9**

They were back to the house in less than ten seconds. Everyone was still in the same spots as they had been in when Bella and Renee has left. Edward and Carlisle opened their mouths to speak at the same time. That made Bella think they were probably going to say the same thing. Renee saw the looks and knew what they were going to say.  
"Let's leave the phone calls for tomorrow, shall we? There's really no one to call anyway. Just those Quileutes on the reservation down in La Push. That's it. And, maybe I should call Phil. Just to let him know," she told them all in a short speech.  
"Okay. We'll do that first thing in the morning." Carlisle agreed softly.  
*I WISH I COULD SLEEP.* Bella thought to herself. Jasper could feel it.  
"There's no way to make that possible, Bella."  
"I know that. But, every girl can dream, can't she? Even if she's a vampire?"  
"I suppose that's true. In the not so literal sense of the word." Jasper agreed.  
"Yes." Edward looked at his wife curiously.  
"It's nothing, Edward. Don't worry about it."  
"Okay, love."  
"So, when does my punishment start?" Emmett asked.  
"We'll go shopping tomorrow. The six of us girls."  
"Okay." The rest of the day went by pretty quietly and uneventfully. Bella mostly stayed wrapped in Edward's arms on the couch in the living room.

Everyone had just gathered in the kitchen when Renee had announced that she was hungry and wondered if she could make dinner. While they were sitting there, Renesmee asked a sudden question.  
"Mommy? Daddy?"  
"Yes, Nessie?" They answered at the same time.  
"Where do humans go when they die?"  
"They go to a wonderful place called heaven, where they get to see all their family members again who have gone there."  
"And, did Grandpa go to heaven?"  
"Yes." Bella had frozen slightly and Edward took over answering all the questions from here. Bella stopped breathing.  
"Oh. Do vampires go to heaven to, if they die?"  
"I think they do, Nessie."  
"Oh. Who do you think Grandpa's with in heaven?"  
"A lot of people. But, you've never met any of them."  
"Oh. Why did Grandpa have to die and go to heaven? It's not fair. Now we'll never get to see him again."  
"Renesmee Carlie, that's enough! We can talk about it another time." Edward spoke in an authoritative voice. Renesmee fell silent immediately.  
"Sorry, Daddy." Bella tried to ignore the urge to get up and run. She remained in her seat and tried to force everything out of her body so that she wouldn't be feeling it. Renee finished eating with the room in a strained silence. Renesmee didn't say another word for the next hour after being yelled at by her father. She knew better than to cross him after she's already been yelled at for the first time. But, after that hour, Edward picked her up into his arms and kissed her forehead. He held her tightly. She put her hand to his cheek and showed him how sorry she was.  
"It's all right, Nessie. I love you, baby."  
"I love you too, Daddy." She asked him where Bella had gone, using her mind.  
"I think she went out to the cottage. I'm not sure though."  
"Is Mommy mad at me?" she asked.  
"No. Renesmee, of course not. She's just sat that Grandpa died. She was getting pretty close with her dad before he died. She wasn't expecting him to have that stroke. Just ease up on the questions. Okay, Nessie?" She nodded and Edward put her down.  
"Now, why don't you go find Aunt Alice or Uncle Jasper or someone and play for a little while so Mommy and Daddy can have some privacy in the cottage. If someone asks something of you, do what they ask, and don't leave the house alone."  
"Okay, Daddy. I'll see you later." She went up the stairs. Edward watched her go and then went out to the cottage to find his wife. She wasn't there, but she had left a fresh trail with her scent that he could easily follow.

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. I want to hear your opinions. Good, bad or otherwise. Please and thank you! Also, when the chapter comes, I will be posting pictures of the dress from the dare on my profile. I may have to delay a chapter or two though for a while. I am having a friend of mine working on the designs of something for the later chapters to put on my profile for everyone to see. Review! Oh, and, Amanda, when you review, don't give anything away about future events through hints or anything else, and don't comment on the pics that will be there. Please and thank you.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight and my name is not Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: Wow, okay, so I have started to recieve some reviews where people were trying to guess future events. It was pretty cool. Well, if you were guessing, I won't tell you if you were right or not, just keep reading ahead to find out for yourself. Amanda, keep up all the good work. Our talks are the funniest. :-P. Well, anyway, I'm ranting, so on with the story.....

**Chapter 10**

Edward followed her scent into town and back to Charlie's house. Just as he had so many times before, he ran up the side of the building and in through a window. He searched the house. He found her curled up in a ball on Charlie's bed.  
"Bella!" he said. He went over to the bed and lifted her into a sitting position on his lap. He put his arms around her. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and buried her face in his neck. He didn't say another word. He just held her to him. It was all he could think to do.

It was getting dark out. They still hadn't moved from where they were. Edward's phone vibrated in his shirt pocket. He took it out and answered it.  
"Hello?... No. Don't come looking for us. We're okay.... Just watch Nessie. We'll be home eventually." He hung up. "Sweetheart, listen, we have to go. Come on." She shook her head into his shoulder. That was the last thing that Bella wanted to do. "Do you want to talk to Carlisle? He can help you more than me. Or Jasper. If you don't want to feel it, he can hide it. Make it go away."  
"Carlisle. Anything to make it feel better. Just don't let Renee see me like this." Bella finally spoke, and her voice was broken.  
"I won't. I promise. We'll go see Carlisle while he's working."  
"Can we stay here tonight? Just tonight. It's just where I want to be right now."  
"Let me tell Alice."  
"Okay." Edward took his cell phone back out. Before opening it, he changed his mind.  
"Why don't you do the honors, love?"  
"Okay." She dialed Alice's cell phone number.  
"Hello?"  
"Alice."  
"Hey. What's up."  
"We're staying at- at Charlie's tonight. Don't tell anyone."  
"Okay. I won't. Call me in the morning."  
"We will. Thank you, Alice."  
"You're welcome."  
"Bye."  
"Bye." Bella hung up and handed the phone back to Edward. She re-buried her face into Edward's shoulder and didn't move. He cradled her as tightly as he possibly could without hurting her, though that was extremely hard to do. He knew that if she were still human and could cry, she would be sobbing uncontrollably. He remembered when he'd seen her like that once before. Five years ago. When her best friend had died. When Jacob Black had been brutally murdered along with his father. He shook the memory from his mind and tried to focus on the here-and-now. He tried to speak to Bella but she was too absorbed in her misery to hear him. It remained like this for the rest of the night.

Back at the Cullen house, Renee was growing anxious.  
"Alice? Where did Bella and Edward disappear to?"  
"They didn't exactly want me to say where they are. Bella was afraid people would go to her, and she didn't want that."  
"She went to Charlie's, didn't she?"  
"Yes. They are going to be remaining there for the night. Bella doesn't want to leave. She just didn't want anyone to see her in a moment of weakness. She didn't want you to see her fall apart, vampire style."  
"What do you mean, vampire style?"  
"We can't cry, but, our emotions can become so much that we just shut down and become unresponsive and stay that way until we are able to calm down. Though, we usually don't reach that point, with Jasper around. He can't take it. Too much emotion at one time drives him insane so he does everything possible to calm the emotions."  
"Oh. I see. And, that's why Bella left? Because she wanted to have a mental breakdown?"  
"Yes."  
"And, Edward went after her?"  
"Yeah."  
"How did he find her?"  
"He followed her scent."  
"Her scent?"  
"Every vampire has a sweet scent to them. It's meant to lure in pray originally. But, it's really no use to vampires like us, who don't hunt humans. Humans have their own scents as well. It's a different scent for each human and for each vampire."  
"Wow. So, Edward caught her scent and followed it until he lost it at Charlie's house? And that's how he knew she was there?"  
"Yeah. Basically. But, he could smell her inside the house."  
"You know, Renee, I'm very impressed. You are taking all of this very well. Just as well as Bella did all those years ago, when she found out what we were. Most people shy away from us, because we are so intimidating. Most are afraid of us. But, Bella was different. The more we told her, the more fascinated she became. It took a vampire attack to sink in to her how dangerous our kind really were. You're the same way. Not at all afraid. But, we won't let any human blood-drinking vampires anywhere near you. We'll be even safer with you than we were with Bella." said Carlisle.  
"I trust you all. You haven't shown me reason not to so far."

A/N: Okay, so no ranting this time..... I hope you enjoyed this part of the story. Comment please! Soon, I will be posting some pictures on my profile that go along with this story, but they won't be until the chapter they relate to. When I get them up, I will put it in an a/n at the beginning or end of the chapter. Thanks! Please comment!!!!!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: SM owns all

**Chapter 11**

As soon as the sun rose in the morning, Edward whipped out his phone and called Carlisle.  
"Are you working today?" he asked as soon as Carlisle answered. "Would you mind if we came in to see you?... She doesn't want Renee to see....Okay. Thank you.... We'll be there after a while.... Thank you, Carlisle. Bye." He hung up and worked at getting Bella's attention. It took effort, but he got through to her.  
"Bella, Carlisle said we can go in and see him if you want to." She nodded. "Come on, love. He's expecting us."

They ran to the hospital. They walked into the emergency room, where Carlisle was known to spend some time. They couldn't find him. He wasn't even in his office. Edward and Bella went to the front desk outside of the ER, where a kind looking nurse was sitting.  
"Could you tell me perhaps, where I might find my father?" Edward asked her in that voice that always used to stun Bella.  
"Hello Edward. He's in the staff lounge. Said he was expecting you and your beautiful wife."  
"Thank you. Bella? Come on."

He put his arm around Bella and they walked down to the staff lounge together. Edward opened the door and peeked his head inside to see if Carlisle was in there. He was, so they walked in. Edward sat down on the black leather couch inside the room and sat Bella down with him, clutching her hand. She leaned in to him, as close as she could get. Carlisle turned around from studying the coffee maker in the corner. He went over and sat in a chair across from Bella and Edward.  
"Bella? Do you want to talk?" She shrugged. "I know how you feel. It's hard. But, it's okay. It will get better. It might take a little while, but it will."  
"Will it?"  
"Yes, Bella. It will."  
"It doesn't feel like it."  
"I know. But, unfortunately, it's something that comes with being a vampire."  
"I wish everyone was immortal and didn't have to die." It sounded like a childish request but it was what she wanted most in the world right now.  
"I know. But, after a wihle, there's no pain left that you can feel because by then, you're the only one left. Doesn't seem fair, does it?"  
"No."  
"But, you know, it's perfectly okay to feel hurt and upset. You don't need to be ashamed to have those feelings."  
"I'm not ashamed, I just don't like people seeing me feel like that. And, I don't want Nessie to see me that way."  
"I understand. But, if more than just Jasper knows how you're feeling at any given time, we may be able to help."  
"Yeah. I know."  
"And, you have to stop running away whenever a certain feeling overpowers you. You have to tell someone where you're going so we don't worry."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone would be looking for me for a while."  
"Bella, you have a child. Someone is always looking for you." Bella fell silent, not knowing what to say, or how to reply. The only thing she did was nearly shout, "I'm sorry," and bury her face into Edward. Her shield went out without her knowing it and Edward looked at her shocked for the images that were running through her head. *_I can't take it_!* her thoughts screamed. There was an image of Bella sobbing into Edward's chest. There was an image of her running. There was an image of her in Italy.  
"No!" Edward almost shouted as the last image seemed to be burned into his eyes. Bella's shield recoiled and Carlisle looked at him, concerned.  
"Edward? Son, what is it?"  
"I-it's nothing Carlisle. I'm sorry." Edward's phone buzzed and it was too his ear in an instant.  
"Alice!... I know.... Long story.... Not now.... Okay. See you later. Bye." He shut the phone and fought with himself about what he'd just seen. He was glad that he was the only mind reader in the family.

Carlisle continued as if Edward hadn't yelled.  
"But, Bella, no matter what you may be feeling, you can never, ever, take yourself away from us. We love you too much. If you ever start feeling like you want to leave for good, I urge you to come see me. I can help. Don't ever feel like you have to take those measures, just to escape the pain." Edward didn't feel it was necessary to tell Carlisle that that had been _exactly_ what Bella was thinking, just seconds before he said it.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: SM owns all

**Chapter 12**

Bella was glad when they finally went back home. The only person downstairs was Jasper. Bella snuck up the stairs when no one was looking. She had to talk to someone. She knocked on the door to Rosalie and Emmett's room. Emmett opened the door.  
"Bella?" She glanced into the room and saw that Rosalie was not in there, so she spoke.  
"Can I talk to you?"  
"Yeah. Of course. Come on in. Are you okay?"  
"I don't want Edward to hear." And with that sentence, they heard Jasper downstairs.  
"Edward, do you want to go find Rose and Alice with me and see what torture they had in store for Emmett?"  
"Yeah. Let's go." Bella heard them leave and sat down on Emmett's floor.  
"Bella, what's wrong?"  
"I thought I would be okay. I thought I was prepared."

She left thirty minutes later, feeling a bit better than she had before. She went back downstairs. Esme walked in the door with Renee and Nessie, at the same time that Bella sat down on the couch. Renee walked over to the couch and stood behind her, leaning against the couch.  
"Bella, sweety, I got us both something that I thought we would need." She handed Bella a tiny cell phone. It was a flip phone with a camera. It had a black center and two stripes down either side of the phone, that were light purple. Bella smiled.  
"Thanks, Mom."  
"I already programmed my new cell munber, and Phil's and the house number. And I put your number in my phone."  
"Thanks."  
"And, I put my number as well as Carlisle's, Rosalie's, Emmett's, Jasper's, Alice's and Edward's." Esme spoke.  
"Okay. Sounds good." Nessie climbed into her mother's lap.  
"Can I play with it, Mommy?" Bella handed the new cell phone to her daughter.  
"Here Nessie. You're a very bright girl, you'll probably be able to figure it out better than I ever will be able to."

Finally, Rosalie and Alice got home with Jasper and Edward. Bella stood, holding Nessie.  
"So, who's ready for shopping?" The girls piled into Edward's volvo.

It took them only a half hour to find a full outfit for Emmett, thanks to Alice, once they actually got to Port Angeles. The drive there took a long time. They had to decided, for some reason, to let Renee drive, and she drove slow. They headed back to the house and hid the clothes in the cottage. Bella had decided tomorrow would be the day for the results of the bet to go into effect. Emmett would have to do it before the funeral. Bella was sure most of the town knew about the death and the funeral by now and would show up to the funeral. If that happened, the bet would be pointless. Renee had said that someone should tag along, to take pictures from the car. Rosalie spoke up instantly. She was looking forward to seeing her husband in a neon yellow dress with silver heels on his feet, makeup on his face, and his nails painted black. Nessie had said earlier that she thought he would look like a bumble bee because of the colors.

Alice turned to Bella, tuning out of the main topic of Emmett in a dress.  
"You know, not to change the subject or anything, but you broke a promise to me."  
"I did?"  
"Yes! You promised me you'd call me this morning and you didn't." Alice pretended to pout. Bella rolled her eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Alice. I forgot. Honestly."  
"Don't worry about it. I blame Edward," Alice said, then laughed. Bella giggled.  
"What are you blaming me for, this time?" Edward asked coming over and wrapping his arms around Bella.  
"For making Bella forget to call me first thing this morning, after she promised me she would."  
"Oh. Oh well. Things like that happen, you know."  
"I know. I just like to blame you for things. It's funny to see your reaction."  
"I bet you think it is."  
"Okay, ladies. Cut it out." Bella jumped in, and giggled because they were acting like such children. Nessie behaved better than they were acting right now, even on her worst days.

A/N: So, here's chapter 12. Only two chapters left total. I have a few pictures I will put up on my profile as soon as I can. A picture of the dress and a pair of heels, and to be quite honest, I think it's good that Emmett was a vampire, otherwise, he probably would have broken his ankles in these things. Oh well. I am having a friend draw me a picture for the cell phone I had in mind because I couldn't find a picture of one. I'll try to get that on my profile as soon as possible. Thanks to everyone who has been reading. Please review!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: SM Owns all.  
A/N: Okay, so I couldn't figure out how to upload the pictures that I wanted so, just use your imaginations. I'll keep trying and I'll post something or whatever if I figure it out. Just keep an eye out on my site for it. After this chapter, there is just one more chapter. I was going to write an epilogue, but I could only think of one sentence that I wanted to add. So I'll just put it at the end of the next chapter. Keep reviewing and everything that you do. I'll start writing a new story for you soon. You guys have been great through this whole story. Love you all in a totally non-sick way!!!

**Chapter 13**

They held a viewing for Charlie two days later. The day after Emmett had to uphold his part of the bargain.

Rose had taken at least 100 pictures total. She came back home with Emmett and Renee and uploaded the pictures from her digital camera onto their computer. Emmett went upstairs to change out of "the ridiculous outfit" as he called it, while everyone else gathered around the computer and Rosalie put the pictures as a slideshow so they could view them all. It was a fun 45 minutes gathered around the computer laughing and being happy without having to think about anything.

The viewing was rough. Carlisle had to allow special permission for the Quileute tribe members to attend, because it was on the Cullen's side of the border that the treaty created. Not that anyone would have cared anyway, but it would have been violating the treaty if they did not first ask permission. The only ones to attend were Seth Clearwater, his sister Leah, and his mother; Sam Uley; and one of what used to be Jacob Black's older sisters. It was only her and her sister now. They were both old enough to take care of themselves but they didn't have each other near by to see or talk to. Jake's other older sister was in Hawaii with her husband currently, with no thoughts of coming back any time soon.  
Edward did not leave Bella's side the entire day. They did not go into the room where Charlie was. Bella didn't think she would be able to handle it. Renee had gotten up and went into the room but, left her purse on the chair next to Bella.

After a few minutes, Renee's phone started going off in her purse but she was nowhere close enough to come and answer it. Bella took it out and answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"Bella? Hey babe. Is your mom around?" It was Phil.  
"No. She's off in another room right now talking to some people, Phil."  
"Oh. All right. Should I call back later? Was this a bad time?"  
"No, Phil, it's fine that you called. We're at the- you know- funeral home right now. At the viewing."

"Oh. Honey, I didn't know. I'm sorry. How are you doing?"  
"I'm okay."  
"It's pretty hard for you, isn't it?"  
"Yeah."  
"All right, well, I'll let you go, Bella. Just let Renee know that I called. Have her give me a call back on my cell phone when she can, all right?"  
"Okay. I will."  
"And, don't be afraid to call or text if you need to, okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Okay. Bye Bella. Love you and your mom."  
"Bye, Phil. Same here." She hung up and put her mother's phone back in her purse. Then she took out her own.

~How much longer are we here for?~ She sent the text to Edward, hoping he would play along and not speak, but answer her back in the same way that she had asked the question. Bella's phone buzzed in her hand. So he _was_ going to play along. Bella was really glad about that.  
~Not too much longer, love. If you look, people are already beginning to leave. We have to be the last ones to leave, of course, but, it won't be long, I'm sure.~ he text back.  
~Good. I can't wait to get out of here. I just want to get back home and go hide in the cottage for a while.~  
~Okay, love. You can do that. As long as you actually go to the cottage and it's somewhere I can find you if I need to.~  
~I promise.~ she text. Then she put her phone away, indicating that she was done discussing it. Edward smiled slightly and followed suit. Everyone left the two of them sitting there by themselves without bothering them.

Finally Renee came back into the room and sat down with her daughter again.  
"Phil called, Mom. He said call him back later on his cell when you get a chance."  
"Okay. I'll call him back in a few minutes. Thanks Bella."  
"Sure thing, Mom." Bella saw Alice standing just inside the next room over and pulled her cell phone back out.  
~When are we outta here?~ she text to Alice. Alice pulled out her phone and text Bella back quickly without glancing up at her. Bella opened her phone to see her reply when it buzzed in her hand.  
~Not too long now. The last person will have left in five minutes. Then we can all leave and you can go and hide with Edward in the cottage.~  
~Okay. Thanks.~ Then she put her phone away for the second time.

And that was exactly what had happened. The last person to leave was Sam Uley.  
"Good luck, Bella. I'm sorry." he said, just before he walked out the door and drove home.

Finally, the Cullen's, Bella, Nessie and Renee climbed into the cars they had come in and headed back to the Cullen home. Bella brought Nessie into the main house and Alice said she would look after her. Edward and Bella went out to the cottage where they could be alone. Bella curled up in a corner and became unresponsive and as still as a rock. Edward sat down with her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. She did not try to resist. She barely noticed he had even moved her. They remained like this for the rest of the night.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight. It belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyers.

A/N: This is it. The final chapter! :(. Kinda bittersweet, don't you think? Well, how about this. I don't want to leave all of my wonderful readers without a final thought for you. I want to know: What was your absolute favorite part of this story and why? Send me a PM or a review and let me know. I will reply to all. :D. And, you never know, I might post another story soon. Review!!!! Okay, well, I'll stop ranting. So, here you go. The final chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter 14**

It was now Friday. The burial was that morning. Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper were all to be the ones to carry Charlie to his final resting place. But, that left two empty spots. It would have seemed suspicious if the four only carried him, at least to the funeral director and the priest. Everyone else knew of their strength as vampires, and knew that one of them could carry the whole casket with Charlie in it and put it in the ground, easily. But, they had to play along. So, they got the help of Sam and Seth. That made the six people would would do the job. It was a short walk, and the only time that Edward left Bella's side at all.

Bella had to wear a pair of dark sunglasses to hide the fact that she was not shedding tears, though you could clearly hear her sobs. It was all very tricky but in the end, they pulled it off, like only the Cullens could.

After the burial, the Quilleutes went back to the reservation and the Cullens and Renee went back to the Cullen's house. Renee was to be leaving the next day so Bella wanted to spend as much time as possible with her before she left. Renee understood now that Bella couldn't exactly go down to Jacksonville to see her. It wouldn't be a good idea. They laughed together as they discussed it.  
"Mom, could you really picture the questions? 'Renee, I don't mean to alarm you, but, is your daughter _sparkling_?' I don't think it would be a good idea to let Phil see me in the sunlight. Remember, he's not supposed to know this little secret."  
"Yes. I know. I remember the conditions Carlisle and you both spoke of. Call me next time it's safe for me to come and visit and then I'll be on the first flight out of Jacksonville to come and see you."  
"I will definitely do that Mom. I'll call you all the time. We have cell phones now, remember? So, I can keep in contact with you more often. And, I'll text Phil from time to time as well so he doesn't think I forgot him or anything."  
"Oh, honey, he would never think that anyway. But, I think he would like that. If you text him once in a while I mean."  
"Yeah. I will. And, call me anytime. Nine out of ten times, I will call you back." Carlisle knocked on the door, though Bella had heard him coming from the livingroom on the first floor.  
"Renee, your taxi is here to take you to the airport."  
"Thank you, Carlisle. I'll be down in just a second." Bella and Renee stood.  
"Well, I suppose I better go. I'll call you as soon as I get home, okay? Text me while I'm in the air, if you want."  
"Okay. Have a safe trip home, Mom."  
"Thank you, Bella."  
"I love you Mom."  
"Love you too, Bella."  
"I'll walk you downstairs." Bella and Renee walked down the stairs and outside where the rest of the Cullen family and Renesmee waited for them.

Renee said a quick good-bye to everyone and then got in the taxi. Edward put his arms around Bella as they watched the taxi start back up the driveway and to the highway until it disappeared from view. The second it disappeared from view, Bella's phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out. It was Renee.  
~I'll miss you babe. Be safe.~ Bella smiled at the fuzzy human memory she had of Edward leaving a piece of paper in her truck saying the same two words. Be safe.  
~Yeah. I'll miss you too, Mom. You be safe as well. Call me the second you get back to Jacksonville. Give Phil a hug for me, okay?~  
~Okay.~ Bella put her phone away and Edward whispered in her ear.  
"You all right, love?"  
"You know what, Edward? I am. Things are going to be just fine." Edward smiled at his wife's optimism. Bella picked up Nessie, and kissed her on the cheek. She hadn't lied to Edward. She truely believed that things were going to be just perfect.

**THE END**

A/N: Don't forget about those PMs and reviews telling me your absolute favorite part of this entire story. Even if you want to tell me that it was this last chapter cause you thought the whole story was sucky and are glad it's finally over. I won't mind. haha. And, I will reply to ALL reivew and PMs I recieve on the favorite parts. Have fun thinking about it!

3, Christie.


End file.
